Panicz/I/13
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIII Pan Wojciech Paszowski czynił energiczne przygotowania do swego – jak mówił „ostatniego występu”. Stary i nędzny dworek w Tylemego, tonący w gąszczu dzikich róż i malw, rozkwitłych teraz jak pucołowate twarze dziecinne, pełen był rozkazującego głosu pana. Na ganku podpartym drewnianymi słupami, które starość pokrzywiła, że wyglądały jak zreumatyzowane nogi, ślęczał od rana do nocy żydek, krawiec. Szył granatową czamarę bramowaną suto żółtym suknem, odnawiał przy tym jakąś rogatywkę. Pan Wojciech strofował go bez przerwy, ale cierpliwy Berko odpowiadał z flegmą: – Nuu! Co godny pan chce? Taki paradny mundur co i sam naczelnik powiatu takiego ni ma. A jej! Jeszcze źle?! – Złe safanduło! Widzisz? Leży to na mnie jak twój chałat. Wcięcia nie ma, żadnej formy. Partacz jesteś! – Kto tam na kuniu będzie widział wcięcie w mundur. Nuu! Na godnego pana będą patrzyć, nie na wcięcie. – To jest czamara, nie mundur. Słyszysz Berko? – Dlaczego nieee? Niechaj będzie czamara. Wewnętrzny układ domu pan Wojciech rozstrząsł ze szczętem. Wyciągał z odwiecznej skrzyni stęchłe manatki i szykował z nich uniformy dla swych dwóch parobków, nazywał ich już adiutantami. Gospodyni, stara Kasprowa, za głowę łapała się z przerażenia na widok tego nieładu. Pan Wojciech i z nią dał sobie radę. – Cicho babo, nie marudź. Wszystko wygładzi się, gdy burza minie. A teraz – Wici, Wici! rozumiesz ty to. Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich! – Ola Boga! Pan tak prawi, niby o jakiej wojnie, a to tymczasem ojczulek nasz, biskup przyjeżdża. Nie godzi się świętą osobę z takim harmidrem przyjmować. – Toteż cicho siedź, moja pani Kacprowa, bo nic babom do biskupa. Dixi! – Cóż to pan już i bierzmowania nam broni? Rety pańskie! – A na bierzmowanie bab zgadzam się zawsze. To dla was akurat. Pan Wojciech ciągle się z kimś przekomarzał, jeśli nie z ludźmi to ze zwierzętami. Posiadał w domu całą menażerię, dominowały psy i koty, nie licząc imponującego państwa królików. Sypało się to po wszystkich kątach jak mrówki. Dworek miał tylko dwa pokoiki jako tako urządzone, pełne starych sztychów, portretów z doby napoleońskiej i drzeworytów przedstawiających bitwy całego świata. Tylko samego Napoleona nie było ani śladu. Pan Wojciech nie lubił go, nazywał wszechświatowym zbójem i na sam widok trójgraniastego kapelusza i małej charakterystycznej postaci, zgrzytał zębami. Pomiędzy wizerunkami wojaków i wojen, gęsto świeciły piękne główki kobiece, obnażone ramiona, grupy erotyczne. Na stolikach leżały stosy kart pocztowych przeróżnej treści, bez ładu i składu. Wielkie, poniszczone księgi z ilustracjami swojskimi i zagranicznymi tworzyły w kątach piramidy. Książki naukowe, plany strategiczne spoczywały z większym szacunkiem w zamkniętej szafce. Beletrystyka i poezja na ozdobnej półeczce, nad którą widniał napis ostrzegający: „zawracanie głowy”. Najpiękniejsze typy kobiece i najulubieńsi bohaterowie zdobili ścianę obok łóżka. W nogach łoża sypiał razem z panem kot ulubieniec, a na ziemi stara wyżlica, Odaliska. Zresztą niemal w każdym kącie sapał w nocy jakiś czworonóg: kot, pies lub lis, jeśli zdołał wymknąć się z izby nazywanej zoologiczną. W tej to izbie znajdowały się również ptaki, różnego gatunku, swobodnie chodzące i w klatkach. Był żóraw, bocian i czapla, były mówiące szpaki i mnóstwo szczygłów, sikorek, nawet papuga i parę kanarków. Zwierzęta i ptaki żyły z sobą w zgodzie najprzykładniejszej. Paszowski kochał swą menażerię i często wśród niej przesiadywał. Następne izby w dworku obrócono na rodzaj zbrojowni, szorowni, szatni i antykwarni, wszystkiego tam było pełno, stare zabytki, pamiątki różne, skrzętnie zbierane przez właściciela i mnóstwo gratów. Pomiędzy belkami pod sufitem zwieszały się moty lnu czesanego, a nawet połcie wędzonej słoniny i ogromne szynki. W tej graciarni sypiał chłopak do posług, zwany pachołkiem, lub wyrostkiem. On też był zarazem podczaszym, bo miał klucz od piwniczki, gdzie stały rzędy gąsiorków z miodem i omszałe butle z winem, różne starki, nalewki i likiery. Pan Wojciech szczycił się tym, że w dzisiejszych „mdłych” czasach posiada najwięcej dawnego ducha, starych pamiątek, oraz najobfitszą piwnicę. Folwark mały, ale w doskonałej ziemi, jakie takie budynki, nędznawy inwentarz i ten dworek swój, pan Paszowski nazywał Tylemego i tu czuł się najszczęśliwszym. Na piersiach nosił miniaturę żony zmarłej przed kilkudziesięciu laty, którą – jak sam opowiadał – zamęczył swą niewiernością, syn zaś jego jedyny, Teofil, trochę ograniczony, był na praktyce gospodarskiej u swego wuja, bogatego obywatela na Podolu. Często i u ojca przesiadywał po kilka miesięcy, ale pan Wojciech, o ile wstydził się Teosia, o tyle z niego kpił. Nie mógł się bowiem pogodzić z tym synem, zupełnie różnym od siebie. Pan Wojciech, pomimo wieku podeszłego, odznaczał się wybornym humorem, trochę rubasznym, siejącym dowcipami różnego gatunku. Wysoki, barczysty, twarz miał szczupłą, rysy wydatne, powleczone żółtawą skórą, świecącą na skroniach jak papier woskowany. Siwe oczy o wyrazie zuchwałym i filuternym okalało tysiące drobnych zmarszczek, rozchodzących się w głębsze bruzdy na policzkach. Na skroniach tworzyły one niezliczone nitki sięgające siwych włosów. Już nie nitki ale sznury przerzynały poprzecznie wysokie czoło. Usta uśmiechnięte ocieniał siwy wąs. Miał twarz człowieka, który w rzeczywistości nie chodził po różach, lecz wyobraźnią zawsze się nad nimi unosił. Opierał się dzielnie groźnym zalewom życiowych bałwanów, ciskających się na niego z brutalnością, miewał nawet silne burze, ale skład ust i wesołe oczy świadczyły, że największe nawałnice nie potrafiły go przybić do ziemi. Był to jeden z tych ludzi, co dla Kościoła poświęcą bardzo wiele, ale dla zabawy i hazardu poświęcą i Kościół. Lubił tylko towarzystwo młodych, mówiąc, że dotąd będzie przebywał z młodzieżą, aż oni mu wyraźnie zaproponują senatorskie krzesło. W zdrowiu zahartowany, miał siłę i zręczność, spoza siwych wąsów błyskały białe, tęgie zęby, stanowiące przeciwieństwo z żółtą twarzą. Ubierał się w czamarę z białej brokateli z szamerowaniem, w buty chrabąszczowego koloru i w kołpak z czaplim piórem. Pozował na husarza i ze staroświecką galanterią w całej postaci wyglądał niezwyczajnie. Lubił zawsze jakiś ruch, wszędzie go było pełno. Teraz oczekiwany przyjazd biskupa podniecał go niesłychanie. Paszowski żył jak w gorączce i razem z synem, który zjawił się niespodziewanie, czynił w domu bezład straszliwy. – Teoś, pojedziesz ze mną przed frontem banderii? Dam ci kapucyna, to stare konisko i spokojne, ale rącze. – Jak tato każe, to pojadę. Ale ja bardzo się boję, bo jak spadnę to co będzie? – To siedź trutniu z pannami, kiedyś taki. Skaranie boskie z tym chłopcem! – Skarlanie nie skarlanie, a ja wolę prawdę powiedzieć, niż się potem skompromitować. Tu pan Teoś rozłożył szeroko palce obu dłoni i, poruszając nimi z góry do dołu, rzekł przez nos niby tezę filozoficzną, sepleniąc przy tym z mazurska: – Wodę ważyć, woda będzie. – Kiep jesteś! – burknął ojciec. – A to co!? Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, toż to z Worczyna jadą! Tofek!, żywo, na ganek witać gości! Wybiegli obaj w chwili, gdy wóz drabiniasty zaprzężony w cztery konie, gwarno i hucznie zajechał przed dom. Paszowski porwał żyda Berka za chałat na karku i wyrzucił go razem z bekieszą do czeladnej izby. Sam roztworzył ramiona, powitalnie, serdecznie. – Czołem! Czołem! Witam w mojej chałupie. Gość w dom, Bóg w dom, a cóż dopiero tacy goście! Pan Wojciech wysadzał panny całując je bez ceremonii, krzyczał za wszystkich i strofował syna, popychając go do panien. – Urządziliśmy najazd tatarski – wołał Maryś. – Pani Kacprowa nie będzie rada, a i pachołkowi damy się we znaki, bo splądrujemy piwnicę. – Ja przyjechałam z aparatem, zaraz będę zdejmowała całe Tylemego i menażerię także – rzekła Ziula Turska. – A panna Ira może z pędzlami, paletą i płótnem? Co, boginie moje! Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, co moje to wasze, gospodarujcie, ja sam oddaję się pod komendę. Panna Dorcia jakaś smętna, a panna Ania zawsze jak szczygieł wesolutka. Panna Kula niech mego Tofka rozrusza, hebes mi się zamarynował na Podolu. Panie Denhoff, pokażę panu moją czamarę, niczem kontusz, jak Boga miłuję. Hej Kacprowa! Pachołek! Sam tu! Paszowski nie wiedział jak witać i ugaszczać, ale goście czuli się tu jak w domu i każdy na własną rękę wyszukiwał zabawę dla siebie. Panny otoczyły zaraz pana Teosia, bo jego naiwność bawiła je. Ziula napędzała go, aby pomagał jej ustawiać aparat, i ułożyć grupę ze zwierząt do fotografii, ale Teoś obraził się. – Cóż to i mnie pani do menażerlii zalica? Ja nie krokodyl, ani nosorlozec. Młodzież bawiła się w różny sposób. Denhoff śpiewał przy fortepianie w towarzystwie Dory. Turski oglądał zbroje w gradami, a Ira, Ania i Bolesław Osinowski, student, kuzyn księdza z Okorowa, który razem przyjechał, siedząc na ganku dyskutowali o czymś bardzo żywo. Teoś i Kula zajęci byli pozowaniem zwierząt w małym ogródku. Ziula śmiała się głośno z nieudanych prób, ze skowytu lisa i wrzasku przestraszonych ptaków. Pan Wojciech głównie dyrygował Kacprową i pachołkiem. Pod olbrzymią lipą, obok ganku, nakrywali duży stół do podwieczorku. Bolesław Osinowski mówił do Iry: – Zgadzam się z panią zupełnie co do zarozumiałości, że jest to najpodlejsza wada ludzka i na to, że pan Kocio Leśniewski jest w nią bogato uposażony. Chociaż skąd mu to przyszło, nie rozumiem. Bo quod licet Jovi, non licet bovi. U niego ta jedna dziwna zarozumiałość jest tak wyraźną, że się niemal maże, można ją z niego zgarniać. – Dobrze go pan określa – rzekła Irena. – Bo zresztą zarozumiałość jest jakoby ów pyłek na pewnych kwiatach, pyłek lotny, który kwiat z siebie wydziela, niby swój szyld, markę, czym jest. Kto się dotknie, pofarbuje się pyłkiem – czyli rozczaruje. Trzeba kwiatu bardzo pięknego, by taka próba nie zraziła doń raz na zawsze. No i tę farbę zmyje się nawet śliną. – A pretensja – druga wada pana Kocia, to rodzona siostra zarozumiałości – rzekła Ania. – I to się zetrze i to się ściera. – Ale przyznacie panie, że zarozumialcy – to szczęśliwcy – rzekł Osinowski. – Na przykład zarozumiała łodyga jest pewną, że ma prawo walczyć o pierwszeństwo z lilią. Zarozumiały komar myśli że potrafi usidlić motyla. Zwykła, lecz zarozumiała koza jest najpewniejszą, że dotrzyma porównania z gazetą. Zarozumiała łódź płaskodenka myśli serio, że jest zbudowaną z tegoż materiału co parostatek pierwszej wody, gliniany garnek stanowczo twierdzi, że się nie różni od majolikowej wazy, fajans myśli, że jest tym samym co sewrska porcelana. I gadaj tu z nim. – Ha, ha, ha! to naprawdę cały wykład o zarozumiałości – śmiała się Ania. Bolesław robił pocieszne miny. – A tak! To duży temat. Bo choć, głową o mur tłuc, nie przekonasz zarozumiałego fajansu, że jest fajansem i że sewrska porcelana to co innego. Daremny trud! – Czasem i zwykła łojówka myśli, że dorówna słońcu – rzekła Ira. – Najlepiej wówczas dać jej swobodę, niech się do słońca pnie, owszem. Najciekawsze rezultaty. Jak stopnieje z wysiłku i zobaczy, że słońce jak świeciło tak świeci, a ona jest tylko łojem, to już więcej takich prób robić nie będzie. – Dobrze. Ale gdyby nie istniała zarozumiałość, z czego by wyszła walka o byt? – podchwycił Bolesław. – To kwestia? – Ależ to zupełnie co innego – broniła Ira. – Niech koza walczy o byt z inną kozą, nie z gazelą, niech komar nie ma pretensji do motyla, ani fajans do majoliki. Bo w takich razach wychodzą śmieszne sytuacje dla majoliki, lecz tragiczne dla fajansu. – Ma pani słuszność. Na mnie ludzie zarozumiali robią wrażenie tańczących myszy, którym się zdaje, że są sławą świata. A jednak zarozumiałość jest szczęśliwą i bardzo częstą na świecie. Denhoff stojący od chwili z Dorcią na ganku wmieszał się do rozmowy. – To ostatnie najwięcej się panu udało. Zarozumiałość grasuje jak ospa – rzekł do Osinowskiego. – Kto z nas niezarozumiały? Pomiędzy ludźmi, co drugi, to egoista lub zarozumialec. – E! Przesadza pan. Czyż na przykład pan osobiście uważa się na równi z jakimś lordem angielskim, Dewonshirem, lub choćby z którym z naszych pierwszorzędnych magnatów? – rzekł Bolesław pytająco. – A naturalnie! Jestem od nich biedniejszy, ale wcale nie gorszy, ani nie niższy. Wchodząc w zakres pańskich porównań, jestem również sewrską porcelaną jak oni, tylko pieniądze ładniej ich pomalowały, ot i wszystko. – Ale starożytność rodu, zasługi, nic tu nie znaczą? – Mój ród także stary i zasłużony, oni i my z jednej gliny, różnica w oprawie lub kolorycie, ale tacy jak Leśniewski, to istotnie fajans, tu już żadna oprawa nie pomoże. – Więc i pan jest zarozumiały! – rzekł Bolesław z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. Irenie i Ani było przykro, bo Osinowski urodzeniem i obecną sytuacją mógł się równać z Leśniewskim i słowa Denhoffa dotknęły go niemile. Denhoff nie ustąpił. – Powtarzam panu, że zarozumiałość jest epidemią; jeden osobnik chory rozkrzewia tę chorobę szybko dokoła siebie. Ale wybacza się, gdy kto może być zarozumiałym, jeśli jest przeciwnie, staje się po prostu śmiesznym. – Zawsze jest śmiesznym – rzekła Dora – nie tłumaczą tego żadne atuty. – Jak to więc i pani dowodzi, że urodzenie nas nie wywyższa?... – Jeśli nas wywyższa ponad proletariat, to i magnatów wyżej stawia ponad nas. – Ależ to absurd! – denerwował się Ryszard, zgorszony Dorcią. – Pomiędzy nami i proletariatem jest bezdenna przepaść, podczas kiedy my – arystokracja stoimy na jednym i tym samym szczeblu. A, że oni mają miliony – my zaś tysiące... – Więc z tego szczebla spadamy na łeb, na szyję – dokończyła Ira. – Ja wierzę jedynie w arystokratyzm ducha, nie materii – gatunku. Zgadzam się z panem Denhoffem, lecz tylko jednostronnie. Wśród proletariatu można spotkać duch i umysł genialny, podczas gdy wśród magnatów bywają głowy do pozłoty często. – Ale tam – można – znaleźć – czyli rzadko, a tu – bywają – czyli również rzadko. – Mówiłam – dość często. – Co to gadać! Co sokół to nie czapla. – Na sokoła także nakładają kaptur. – Niekiedy zdejmują i wówczas jego arystokratyzm ducha i rodu bierze górę, zwycięża głupie stado. – Nie wiedziałam, że z pana taki arystokrata – rzekła Dora. – Przecie „panicz” – zaśmiał się Bolesław. – Cieszę się tą nazwą, wolę niż każdą inną, bo zawsze to już ilustruje mnie, nawet na dystans. I Ryszard podniósł dumnie głowę. Szkła binokli błysnęły jakoś zwycięsko, miał minę pyszną i wielce zadowoloną z siebie samego. Rzekł jeszcze: – Jako przykład jaskrawy powiem państwu, że Denhoffowie z pierwszymi magnatami mogli walczyć o godność, wysokie urzędy dygnitarskie itd., a każdemu jegomości Kapuścińskiemu lub Kopytce mógł każdy Denhoff baty dać, kiedy chciał, choćby dla rozrywki, co zresztą czynił jeszcze i mój ojciec. Na grzbiecie takiego pana jeździło się dowolnie, jeśli kułbaka znudziła. Takie są nasze prerogatywy wobec tych, z plebsu. Dorcia oburzyła się, Ira wzruszyła ramionami, a Bolesław rzekł: – Nie – są – ale były. Teraz inne czasy. Batożki nie zginają grzbietów, lecz je prostują do walki. Za późno się pan urodził, bo feudalizm już zdechł, takie zaś bestie nie odżywają. W tej chwili zatętniło i nagle przed ganek w pełnym galopie podjechali konno, Maryla i Miecio Korzyccy, poprzedzani przez dwa olbrzymie psy. Na widok gości z Worczyna, Maryla zadrżała, łuną rumieńca spłonęła jej twarz. Ale już Maryś i Denhoff zbiegli ze schodów na powitanie. Lecz nagle zaszło coś nieoczekiwanego. Oto Ismail-pasza zląkł się stołu z białym obrusem, runął w bok strasznym rzutem i, ściągnięty trendzlą przez Marylę, stanął dęba. Turski przerażony chwycił konia za uzdę, ale zawisł w powietrzu. Krzyk panien na ganku jeszcze bardziej straszył konia. Paszowski z drugiej strony chciał rumaka ściągnąć do ziemi, Denhoff i Miecio przyskoczyli również. Na próżno. Ismail darł w górę rzucając Marysiom jak wahadłem. Położenie było groźne, bo koń stał już prawie pionowo, cudem jakimś Maryla jeszcze na nim siedziała. Wtem rozległ się jej głos, względnie spokojny: – Puścić konia! Turski puścił cugle i skoczył, chcąc Marylę wywlec z siodła. Ale ona błyskawicznie skręciła Ismaila w bok, że obrócił się na tylnych nogach jakby na piętach, pejczem cięła okrutnie i umiejscowiła konia; pognał jak szalony, prawie ziemi nie dotykając. – Sztachety! Ostrożnie, sztachety! – krzyknął Maryś rozpaczliwie. Ismail-pasza dobiegł do sztachet obsadzonych gęstym żywopłotem, wspiął się i przesadził je, zawisnąwszy w powietrzu, niby rozwiany biały sztandar. Po czym znikł z oczu patrzących. Turski dosiadł wierzchowca Korzyckiego i popędził, Denhoff i Miecio biegli piechotą. Wszyscy obecni dopadli do bramy przestraszeni w najwyższym stopniu. – Co za odwaga jeździć na takim koniu – mówiła Dora. – Ale panna Mary jeździ pysznie i cudny ten koń – rzekła Ira, A Teoś seplenił: – Panna Marlila zrobiła nam przedstawienie cyrikowe, leci bez. griuntu pod nogami. Jak spadnie i zabije się, to będzie frlajda, awantura. – Tofek, nie pleć głupstw! piękna frajda! Jezu Chryste, strzeż od wypadku – desperował Paszowski. – Wszystko przez ten przeklęty stół, Korzycki wytoczy mi proces, a pan Marian uszy obetnie. – Już wracają – krzyknęła Ira. Jakoż wracali istotnie. Maryla i Maryś jechali stępa obok siebie. Denhoff i Miecio zziajani podeszli do bramy. Ryszard ocierał pot z czoła. – Zmęczyłem się. Och! gorąco. – Po co panowie lecieli? To triudno, konia nie dogonis – rzeki Teoś. – Czy Maryś zatrzymał? – pytała Ira ciekawie. – Nie wiemy nic, bośmy ich nie widzieli za górką, dopiero teraz widać, że już po strachu. – Ismail nie dałby się dogonić – zapewniał Miecio. – Maryla sama zatrzymała. To piekielny ogier! Ale cóż, nie można go jej wyperswadować. Turski i Maryla podjechali blisko, ona śmiała się wesoło podtrzymując jedną ręką rozluźnione włosy. – Wyglądam jak zawierucha, przepraszam za chimery Ismaila – mówiła wdzięcznie. I wyglądała wdzięcznie z rozwianymi włosami, które czarną burzą otaczały jej ściągłą, drobną twarz, zarumienioną teraz i radosną. Oczy fosforyzowały; zdawało się, że to ciemnofioletowy aksamit usiany brylantowymi iskrami, tak źrenice były pełne blasków. Karmazynowa amazonka i czarne pióra na kapeluszu wzmacniały jej urodę, podkreślając główną cechę – oryginalność. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ciekawie. Razem z koniem, jeszcze wzburzonym jak bałwan morski, ciskającym się wściekle, gryzącym wędzidło, panna Korzycka tworzyła grupę wspaniałą i niezwykłą. Irena wpatrywała się w nią z zachwytem, jak na model malarski. Denhoff także zapatrzył się, ale prędko ochłonął i spojrzał, na Dorcię. – Ta więcej anielska, ale tamta szalenie ładna – pomyślał. Osinowski trącił w ramię Teosia Paszowskiego. – Piękna panna, co? – Każdy ma swoje zdanie; pan swoje, a ja swoje; może i piękna, ale striasna. Ja bym się bał takiej żony. Pan Wojciech wołał pachołka, aby usunąć stół z altany, lecz Maryla nie pozwoliła oświadczając, że zejdzie z konia przed bramą. Turski zniósł ją z siodła. Maryla witała wszystkich wesoło, ale rzekła trochę satyrycznie do Ireny i panien Turskich. – My z mieszkańcami Worczyna spotykamy się tylko na gruncie neutralnym, a i tu spotkanie nasze nie odbyło się bez wypadku. Prawdziwy w tym „pech”. – Podziwialiśmy panią – rzekła Ira łagodząco. – Gdybym się czuła na siłach, utrwaliłabym panią pędzlem. Ale tutaj trzeba by artysty, żeby rzecz wyszła tak pięknie, jak na to zasługiwała. – Coś jak „Szał” Podkowińskiego, ten sam rodzaj przynajmniej – rzekł Denhoff. – Tylko pani psyzwoiciej ubrłana, niż tamta – wtrącił Teoś. Zaśmiano się. – Ho, ho! Jaki z pana znawca. Widział pan „Szał” i podobał się? – Z rleprlodukcji. Owsem, sampańska zec, ale zmyszłowa i deneriwująca. W chwilę później wszyscy zasiedli do podwieczorku. Panny z Worczyna i Maryla rozbawiły się pod wpływem Teosia, nieustannie coś paplającego. Stary Paszowski żartował z syna razem z gośćmi. Osinowski z Denhoffem wpadli znowu na temat swych poglądów arystokratycznych i demokratycznych. Kłócili się tak zapamiętale, że wkrótce zaalarmowali całe towarzystwo. Maryla słuchała dysputy uważnie i nagle przemówiła z niebywałą powagą: – Według mego zdania, Bóg stworzył tylko ludzi, a oni już sobie sami wytworzyli rody wyższe i niższe, szatan zaś rozrzucił po świecie pieniądze. I wygrał sprawę. Kto ma miliony, kpi sobie ze wszystkiego, choćby się urodził szewcem lub węglarzem, choćby był oszustem i łotrem. Milion to najlepszy herb, najpewniejsza cnota. Płaszcz z milionów pokryje wszystko, ale trzeba żeby był bezcenny, krezusowy. Kto ma go cokolwiek tańszym, czuje dokoła siebie chłód, zwłaszcza... gdy zamiast gładkiej skóry... ma... nieco szarpniętą. Zaległo milczenie. Niemiłe uczucia zaciążyły wszystkim. Ira patrzyła na Marylę ze zdumieniem; nie spodziewała się po niej takiego występu. Wszyscy obecni zrozumieli, byli zmieszani. Maryś zmarszczył brwi i oczy wbił w obrus przed sobą. Po długiej minucie milczenia on pierwszy przemówił, niemal surowo: – Zgadzam się z panią, ale... chłód powinny odczuwać tylko jednostki, które potrzebują w ogóle płaszcza, nie jest to bowiem atawistyczne. Maryla zaśmiała się dziwnie. – Widocznie jest – w zwyczaju. A zwyczaje ustalone, chociaż i by były gusłem, są prawem. W pierwszych czasach słowiańskich, j wszystko na stos! Bez uwagi na nic, bez kwestii! Za jednego osobnika – wszyscy! Ginąć bo takie prawo! Ale i wówczas nawet wyłączano pokolenie nowe. Znowu zapanowała cisza głęboka. Maryś Turski podniósł dumnie głowę, wyzywająca błyskawica zaświeciła mu w oczach. – Orldynarine priawo! Zniósłbym je gdybym wtedy żył – odezwał się w ciszy głos Teosia. Ale nikt go nie słyszał. Ciężkie zamyślenie ogarnęło zebranych. Paszowski opamiętał się, pierwszy dał hasło powstania. Było po podwieczorku.